


【EC】鲨鲨杀我

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 摘要：显然艾瑞克作为一只正常鲨鱼，它完全不能控制自己作为鲨鱼的本能，因此查尔斯拒绝跟它交配。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Secretive Episodes About SEA 关于大海的秘密故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672423
Kudos: 11





	【EC】鲨鲨杀我

1.双方鲨鱼拟人

*某种意义上的年下注意  
*鲨车刹车

摘要：显然艾瑞克作为一只正常鲨鱼，它完全不能控制自己作为鲨鱼的本能，因此查尔斯拒绝跟它交配。

——————————

一直以来困扰着这条鲨鱼的事情并不是最近猖狂起来的虎鲸们，也不是它生活的海域最近愈加下降海水质量，而是发情期到了而他的伴侣却坚决地拒绝跟他交配。

“你不该去咬查尔斯的，艾瑞克，你知道它最怕疼了，尤其你还完全不知道下嘴的轻重……”这条名叫艾瑞克的鲨鱼有一个叫艾玛的雌鲨伙伴，它以调侃艾瑞克的笨拙为乐。

“那是我没办法控制的，”艾瑞克感到些许委屈，“没有哪条公鲨能反抗这种本能。”

“但查尔斯也是公鲨，他没有咬你，”艾玛在水中调了个头想走，“是你的问题。”

“据我所知，咬是想交配的意思，”艾玛补充，“也许查尔斯并不想跟你交配，它是一只公鲨。”

没等这个晴天霹雳把艾瑞克轰成香酥烤大鲨，艾玛这个实在的牙尖嘴利母鲨就游远了，它是真的不想隔三差五遇到艾瑞克就听他抱怨查尔斯的不解风情，毕竟它作为一只特立独行的母鲨，觉得那完全是艾瑞克的错误。

这条年轻的鲨鱼的眼睛呆滞地目送艾玛离去。

有关鲨鱼在交配时的行为，就艾瑞克所认知的而言，它所做过的都是没有问题的，上万年以来从它们的祖先开始就都是这么做的。用“咬”这一个动作来表达想要交配的欲望这根本就没有错误，至少对于百分之九十九的鲨鱼而言是这样的，不过作为那百分之一的查尔斯有不一样的想法。

它不像艾瑞克鲨鱼那样纯粹，怎么说呢，它虽然是跟艾瑞克一个品种的，但他很抗拒被“咬”这件事，毕竟那很痛。每年因为交配的伴侣太野蛮而被咬掉一整块肉的可怜母鲨不在其数，查尔斯并不想经历这种痛苦事情，况且它是公鲨。

如果你要问两只公鲨为什么是一对伴侣，那这可真不好解释什么，怎么说——动物界也是有同性恋的，对于查尔斯而言，它并认为自己不需要牺牲自己被咬而去为了种族的繁衍努力，所以只是艾瑞克单纯想咬它而已。

在艾瑞克屡次以咬查尔斯作为暗示，以及在交配的半路忽然又开始咬查尔斯之后，查尔斯算是确定了，显然艾瑞克作为一只正常鲨鱼，它完全不能控制自己作为鲨鱼的本能，因此查尔斯拒绝跟它交配。

其实艾瑞克鲨鱼也试过穷追不舍，弄得查尔斯鲨鱼不得不学习母鲨的技巧把自己的腹部埋在沙子里，很没尊严但是却有用。

名为艾瑞克的鲨鱼自那后很苦恼。

艾玛的话深深刺激到了第一次经历发情期的艾瑞克，现在它满脑子都是“查尔斯是不是不爱我了”这种青春期小鲨鱼会担心的事情，可是理论上查尔斯只比它早诞生一年，为什么差异会这么大呢？

“今天都没见你捕食，艾瑞克，”就在艾瑞克鲨鱼冥思苦想的时候它的伴侣出现了，“你可不是艾玛那样的瘦鲨鱼，是在想什么？”

它总不能说它被烦恼得饭都不想吃了吧？艾瑞克嘴角溢出一点点小泡泡来代替它的回答。

“不会还是在想交配的事情吧……”查尔斯在水中无奈地翻了个身，“果然你们这些青春期的小鲨鱼满脑子只有交合突。”

交合突？那是人类的称呼吗？艾瑞克没问出口，每次一碰到查尔斯它就有些说不上话。

查尔斯鲨鱼是一只非常博学广识的鲨鱼，致力于以人类的角度看待鲨鱼周围的一切，多亏了查尔斯和它的得力助手汉克鲨鱼，艾瑞克和它的族群才知道它是一只“鲨鱼”，以及那些“能吃”和“不能吃”的东西都是些什么物种。此前这个鲨鱼组群管那取食对象叫“银色小鱼1种”、“银色小鱼2种”、“白色加黑色小鱼”等等……非常原始。

“我只是真的不能接受你咬我。”查尔斯并不是准备妥协的，它有自己的尊严。

“我真的是很温柔的！”

当整个族群里最凶的一只鲨鱼说出这句话时，隔壁虎鲸俱乐部都要发出高分贝笑声了。

“即使作为一只鲨鱼，被鲨鱼咬一口也很疼的，”查尔斯不知道怎样它才会懂，“而且会留下伤痕，搞不好还要少块肉。”

你是不知道，作为最凶鲨鱼的你牙有多锋利，得亏我是头公鲨才受的起你之前的示爱行为并且逃跑……查尔斯鲨鱼郁闷地想。

“也许我把嘴用海带缠起来就可以了？”艾瑞克鲨鱼渴望而略带商量地看着他的伴侣。

“太窝囊了，艾瑞克，就不能忍一忍等发情期过去吗？精力过剩的话，就去多捕几只鱼帮助一下族里那些老弱病残。”查尔斯实在是无奈了。

“交配比较重要。”

“但是我是一只公鲨，不能妊娠。”

“妊娠？那是什么——算了。查尔斯，你不知道这对我意味着什么！”

“只是互相摩擦交合突能意味什么？”

“难道你非得有个泄殖腔才有意义？——那玩意是叫这个名字吗？”

“你没叫错。我们跑题了，艾瑞克，我们讨论的是你总是咬我这件事。”

“我说了那是本能，我没法——”

“你应该吃点东西冷静一下……”

过路的沙丁鱼群被他俩充满敌意和爱意的死亡凝视吓得赶紧四散开拼命远游。

艾瑞克发出不满的声音。

总之这样的争论总是以不太好的结果结束，也许鲨鱼的记忆力不太好，反正这样的循环总是在进行。查尔斯鲨鱼拿尾鳍刮蹭了一下不满的艾瑞克鲨鱼，然后准备悠悠游走像往常一样结束这场会面。这时，艾瑞克鲨鱼摆了摆游到查尔斯鲨鱼前面，突然拦住了它。

似乎它并不认为可以再继续这样下去。

“查尔斯，等等，”艾瑞克着急地摇着它的尾，“我……我——呼！我保证以后不咬你了，我要是咬你，我就给虎鲸围殴死。”

但查尔斯并不觉得这保证有任何说服力。

“下次再说，艾瑞克，你应该先去捕食。”查尔斯换了一种安慰般的声色。

“你不相信我？”艾瑞克有些危险的盯着查尔斯。

年长的鲨鱼摇了摇尾巴，似乎是在思考。

“你真是太倔犟了，”查尔斯用鼻子顶了顶艾瑞克，“好吧，我真拿你没办法。”

这个许可比让它从虎鲸围殴下逃脱还开心，艾瑞克鲨鱼差点笑出来。

交配过程异常顺利，有始有终。

至于为什么是查尔斯鲨鱼来担当母鲨一方，查尔斯也是有苦难言，实话讲它年纪有点大了，力气已经不如艾瑞克鲨鱼，当然最主要的是它对交配这件事没什么兴趣，因为此前每当它爽起来的时候艾瑞克就咬得它兴致全无。

就在查尔斯鲨鱼以为此后终于可以不再被艾瑞克鲨鱼咬的时候，它无奈察觉这头年轻大蠢鲨又美滋滋地咬住了他的鳍。

查尔斯真心希望它之前的毒誓不要灵验。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 关于鲨鱼交配的科普：https://www.zhihu.com/tardis/sogou/qus/27914407  
> 鲨鱼的寿命：（来自百度）一般鲨鱼能活三十年，但是活到二十五年才能够妊娠，所以绝大多数鲨鱼都是濒危物种啦。


End file.
